1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a firearm and, more particularly, to a firearm having an ambidextrous fire control selector.
2. Description of Earlier Related Developments
Automatic and semi-automatic firearms may be provided with a fire control selector enabling the user to switch between modes of fire, such as for example, “SAFE”, semi-automatic, burst and/or automatic. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,328 and 4,433,610, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety; disclose M-4 type firearms, each having a fire control selector protruding from the receiver of the firearm. Here, the user rotates the fire control selector with a thumb or other finger(s) to switch between firearm modes of operation. A problem arises when a user would like to switch hands of operation of the firearm. A further problem arises when a user would like to switch from a right hand selector operation to a left hand selector operation without additional parts. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a firearm control selector that enables ambidextrous operation where the firearm selector is configurable from right hand to left hand operation.